DragonBall N: Neo
by Young Carter
Summary: There's a race vey similar to the saiyans, the Neos going through the same thing they did except its with Frieza's son Zero now they're going to join the saiyans on earth after the cell saga so they can train to defeat Zero. Not to good with summaries


**I dont own any actual dbz characters.**

**This is my first fic second if you count the one i deleted so please review.**

**_Chapter 1_**

_"Damn, I can't believe this, that cursed changeling he just wanted to live up to his family legacy. Zero, destroyin' the planet of his most loyal warriors because he was afraid of our power. Now there's just thirteen of us left and we have only one place to go ...Earth. I have to get stronger, I have to train not just myself but my companions if we are to destroy that beast. I'm going to master this and use in to kill Zero." _thought a young man by the name of Torohe, it meant strong gifted leader. He came from planet Lycan his people were similar to saiyans except they didn't have tails they had fangs that were needed to transform but they don't transform into werewolves they just turn really big wolves like twice as big as the ones from twilight. Their people are called Neos, they were a warrior race stronger than the saiyans were smarter more logical fighters. They also had elemental power meaning that they could control one element some of the stronger ones could control two in addition to their ki. Torohe, even though he was born in the lowest ranking class could control two elements, ki, and necro energy. Necro energy is dangerous but no one but him knew he had that power and he kept it a secret from everyone. This is the start of Torohe's adventure.

Aboard a ship somewhere in the southwest galaxy Zero sat in his throne room drinking a glass of wine talking with his most trusted elite soldiers. In his base form Zero looked like King Cold but without the horns and his power level was 600,000. He had granted them the honor of being in his presence on a regular basis and on a good day they could even be considered distant friends, their names were Xortren and Yenmar. Usually when one was around the other wasn't to far away.

"So my lord what do you think we should do with the remaining canine filth? You do remember what happened to your father he left some monkeys alive and they killed him. Surely you will not make the same mistake I mean they are very similar races aft..." Zero cut him off.

"Yes Yenmar you don't have to tell me again. The first canine and monkey were brothers who went their separate ways a millennium ago. You know my memory is very good I don't need you to remind me of that story again do you understand?" Zero said sternly.

"Yes my lord I apologize I was out of line." Yenma said kneeled down on one knee his hand across his chest.

"Xortren, what do you think are the Neos a threat to me or my empire? Because I personally think that two second rate warriors with power levels of 15,000, nine trainees with power levels less than 5,000, and two non fighters with power levels of 200 at the most I don't think that's much of a threat to you two let alone me. So I ask you again Xortren do you think they are worth hunting down and killing?" Zero asked giving Xortren a look that could kill.

Xortren thought hard before answering knowing that his master was not known for having great patience and if he wasn't careful with his answer it would be the end of him.

"Why do you hesitate it's just a simple question not hard at all." Zero said with a devious smile.

"Of course not Lord Zero I say we Just don't worry about them now but if they even try to challenge us or get revenge we'll annihilate them with ease as you said they aren't even relatively powerful so they aren't a priority." Xortren stated

"Yes you are right Xortren see Yenma there is nothing to worry about those low class warriors are insects." Zero said he spoke about them like the were nothing.

Zero told them to leave him at once and when he was alone he thought about his father and how he was killed by those monkeys those god damn retched Saiyans. _"My father was very strong there was no doubt about that but he got to cocky an slipped up made to many mistakes so did my uncle and grandfather they were all arrogant fools who thought they were invincible but me I know better than to think that. I won't fall to the power of a lowly canine like my family fell to a lowly monkey."_ Zero thought to himself.

"Hey Torohe where are we going to go we can't go to any planets under Zero's rule he'll just kill us all and virtually all the planets here are ruled by Zero. We'd have to get out of the southwest galaxy to be safe from and even then we can't be sure that we'll all be safe." she paused "I mean come on you know they not as strong as you and me and even we ain't strong enough to handle Zero's elite guards not even the whole royal family was enough for them and their lowest power level was 30,000." Torohe's sister Belle stated. Torohe knew that she was very concerned for not only their little brother but every body else to.

He stood up and I looked her in the face and shrugged. She fell backward immediately. "You mean you don't have a plan!" Belle exclaimed.

"Relax Sis was just kiddin' well we need to visit two different planets but our pods won't make it to the first on let alone the second one or even out of the galaxy so we only have one place to go. That place is Plijad when I crash landed on that planet I almost died but the natives found me and nursed me back to health and when I asked them why i didn't see any of Zero's soldiers they told me that he vowed never to step foot on that planet again after he was revived by them. So we go there first then to a planet in the northwest galaxy to train for six months that'll help all of us control our elemental energy then we go to earth to train with the saiyans who defeated Freiza. That's the plan, I can't believe you thought I didn't have a plan." Torohe explained

"So when do we leave for planet plijad?" Belle asked her younger brother.

"Mornin' we'll leave in the mornin' now get some sleep. Goodnight everyone" he yelled to everybody.

They all went to sleep after a series of goodnights. when they woke up the got into their space pods put in the coordinates and blasted off toward Plijad, some meditated to pass the time and others did image training.

When they landed on Plijad they were greeted by the friendly natives. Some of them remember Torohe from before and asked why he had come back. He explained their situation, how Zero had destroyed their planet and how they needed a ship that could travel very long distances. Needless to say they were happy to help they took them to the castle to see the king of their planet.

"Sire the boy is back again the one you spoke of who nearly died here a year ago he said that Zero destroyed his home-world. He wants to know if he can have one of our ships he's on his way here to see you." a servant told his king.

"So the boy is back we'll give him the new ship." the king declared.

"But sire that is our best ship."

"I know, give it to them anyway."

"Yes sire."

"Now leave I want to talk to him without you in the room."

Everyone walked into the throne room and bowed showing respect their for the king. He motioned them to stand up.

"State your business here!" the king demanded.

A young man named Russ stepped up and tried to address the king but was interrupted by his advisor.

"You step back only your leader may speak to the king now the leader must step forth." the advisor stated

Torohe stepped foward and spoke.

"Your majesty I am Torohe the leader of the Neos and I came to ask you for a ship reach our desired destination, will you help us?" Torohe aked the king.

"Yes I will help you. The reason for this is, I remember when you crash landed on this planet a year ago I saw an energy in you that I haven't seen in 100 years. I believe it's necro energy. You are special you're going to do great things. I'll help you any way I can if you ever need anything just ask. Now I will see you later." the king walked out not waiting for any type of a response.

"Wow that was easy I can't believe it." Belle said as everyone was led to their rooms.

As soon as they were in their rooms Torohe started to meditate with his younger brother, Tron.

"Hey Tron when we leave I'm gonna do some special trainin' with you alright."

"Yeah I been wantin' to train with you but your always busy. So I'd love to are you goin' to teach me everything you know?

"Yes as much I can. now lets get some sleep long day tommorow."

Finally finished this chapter please review


End file.
